Lakukan Saja, Kakashi!
by Patto-san
Summary: Pada malam pertama pernikahan mereka, Hanare justru dibuat penasaran oleh wajah Kakashi tanpa masker. Namun, setelah melihatnya, ia tidak keberatan memberikan dua 'kado' untuk Kakashi. Untuk Ultah Kakashi tanggal 15 September. Ga ada scene yang 'berbahaya', tapi cukup 'nyerempet'2. Diusahakan ga OOC meskipun sulit, semi-canon. Warning : Plot? What Plot?


Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

A/N :

Ehm, terus terang saya ogah ngomongin fic "Janji" yang sampe kini ga kelar2. Tapi, pengen juga bikin one shot kado ultah buat Kakashi-kun yang lagi galau lantaran ketemu Obito lagi. Yang sabar ya, dek XD#diraikiri#

Oke, selamat ulang tahun, Pahlawan Konoha! Cerita fic ini sebenarnya ga banget buat kado, tapi saya ga ada ide lain selain bikin yang ginian XD

Warning : Plot? What Plot?

* * *

"Wah, selamat ya! Kau benar-benar beruntung, Hanare-san, dinikahi oleh shinobi paling tampan di Konoha," pekik Shizune, lalu memeluk Hanare. Penuh sukacita.

Hanare tersenyum bahagia saat menerima ucapan selamat yang bertubi-tubi dari sejumlah kunoichi Konoha yang merupakan teman sang pengantin pria. Kamar pengantin yang sedianya akan menjadi tempatnya melalui malam pertamanya, agak sesak oleh para kunoichi yang heboh.

Ya, bagaimana tidak heboh jika mereka saat itu baru saja merayakan pernikahan antara Hanare—kunoichi terakhir dari Jomae—dengan shinobi legendaris Konoha, Kakashi Hatake! Pernikahan ini juga menjadi salah satu dari sekian pernikahan yang dilaksanakan sebelum Perang Dunia Shinobi yang dicetuskan oleh Tobi. Dan ajaibnya, bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Kakashi!

"Tapi, Hanare-san, ada satu hal yang mengganjal hatiku. Ehm, sebenarnya mengganjal hati kami semua, sih," lanjut Anko sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya," timpal Kurenai, "aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" tanya Hanare, tampak sedikit kebingungan sekaligus penasaran.

"Kau sudah resmi menjadi isterinya. Tentu saja, kau bisa melihat, ehm, 'dia' yang sesungguhnya. Yah, bagian yang selalu dia sembunyikan itu," jawab Anko sambil mengerling.

Wajah Hanare memerah. Tampak jelas bahwa ia malu.

Menyadari hal itu, Anko buru-buru menjelaskan, "maksudku, kau tentu bisa melihat... wajahnya."

Kali ini wajah Hanare berubah lagi menjadi kebingungan.

"Tapi, aku memang belum pernah melihat wajahnya. Aku..."

"Kalau begitu, saat malam pertama nanti, dia pasti membuka maskernya. Nah, kau bisa melihatnya," sergah Shizune penuh semangat.

"La-lalu?"

"Yah, besoknya, kau bisa menceritakan pada kami semua, seperti apa wajahnya," sahut Yugao yang kali ini menanggalkan topeng ANBU-nya.

"Ya," timpal Anko lagi, "soalnya Ayame tidak pernah mau menceritakan seperti apa wajah suamimu itu. Setiap kali ditanya mengenai wajah Kakashi-san, ia tidak menjawab. Malah malu-malu sendiri, senyum-senyum tanpa mau bicara apa-apa."

"Oh, begitu, ya. Baiklah, aku akan berusaha," ucap Hanare pada akhirnya.

Ucapan itu sukses menghentikan ocehan para kunoichi Konoha tersebut. Saat Kakashi memasuki kamar pengantin, mereka buru-buru pergi sambil tersenyum puas. Membayangkan jawaban atas pertanyaan mereka yang akan mereka dapatkan keesokan harinya.

Hal itu tentu saja mengundang pertanyaan baru, namun hanya bagi Kakashi. Ia menoleh pada istrinya, meminta penjelasan.

"Nanti saja kuceritakan. Sekarang, kau duduk saja di sini," balas Hanare, enggan menjelaskan apa-apa.

Kakashi melirik tempat yang dimaksud oleh Hanare. Tepi ranjang, di sisi Hanare. Barangkali, memang tempat yang paling sesuai bagi seorang suami baru seperti Kakashi.

Maka, tanpa bertanya lagi, Kakashi duduk di sebelah Hanare. Untuk sesaat, detak jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tapi, ia tahu cara mengatasinya.

Hanare juga bukan anak kemarin sore. Maka, dengan sedikit desakan, ia bertanya sambil mengerling manja, "kau tidak... menciumku? Atau, bagaimana kalau aku yang menciummu? Anggap saja sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untukmu. Untuk hadiah pernikahannya, kau bisa ambil nanti."

Hanare yakin ia mendengar suara Kakashi yang menelan ludah. Seperti amatiran saja, pikir Hanare geli.

Sepasang tangan kekar Kakashi bergerak menyentuh wajah Hanare. Menariknya dengan lembut agar mendekat ke wajahnya sendiri.

Inilah saatnya, pikir Hanare, lepaskan maskermu itu, Sayang.

"Pejamkan matamu, agar aku bisa mengambil hadiah ulang tahunku," bisik Kakashi.

Bukannya memejamkan mata, Hanare justru terbelalak. Apa?! Bahkan setelah aku resmi menjadi istrinya, dia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dariku?!

Namun, tetap saja Hanare 'kalah'. Dengan menggunakan satu tangannya, Kakashi menutup kedua mata Hanare saat mencium bibir wanita itu. Lembut namun hangat.

Hanare terhenyak, tak mengira bahwa ciuman dari seorang 'amatiran' dapat sangat melenakan.

Saat Hanare dapat mengingat lagi 'misi' untuk melihat wajah Kakashi, Kakashi ternyata sudah mengenakan lagi maskernya.

"Sebentar, kau benar-benar tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahmu meskipun hanya padaku?" sergah Hanare.

"Apa? Sebelum kau setuju menikah denganku pun kau tidak pernah melihat wajahku. Mengapa sekarang wajahku menjadi isu yang sangat penting?" balas Kakashi.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau tidak sadar, semua orang di sekelilingmu sebenarnya penasaran melihat wajahmu?"

Kakashi terkesima dan membalas, "semua orang? Atau _semua kunoichi yang bersamamu tadi?_"

Hanare tak menjawab. Ia berdecak kesal, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Membelakangi suaminya sendiri. Merajuk.

Kakashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia berdiri, lalu melangkah ke dekat jendela. Membuka jendela lebar-lebar, lalu menarik tangan Hanare agar ikut berdiri di dekat jendela bersamanya. Meski enggan, Hanare tak kuasa menolak.

Hanare berdiri tepat menghadap jendela, sementara Kakashi berdiri di belakangnya. Mereka memandang langit malam dalam hening.

Sampai akhirnya Hanare bertanya dengan agak bingung bercampur sedikit rasa kesal, "baiklah, apa yang hendak kau tunjukkan? Langit malam?"

"Kau ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu dua puluh tahun lalu? Saat itu aku bilang agar kau memandang awan dan menemukan jalanmu. Ingat, 'kan?"

"Ya. Tapi, sekarang sudah malam. Tidak ada awan yang dapat kulihat. Dan jalan apa yang harus kutemukan sedangkan aku tidak hendak ke mana-mana, kok," jawab Hanare tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari langit malam.

Kakashi menghembuskan napas berat dan membalas, "aku hanya mencoba untuk romantis, istriku. Jiraiya-sama menulis di bukunya bahwa para pria harus bersikap romantis terhadap wanita untuk membangkitkan gairah. Begitu."

"Ya, tapi usahamu untuk bersikap romantis itu aneh. Aku malah merasa semuanya tidak wajar. Seperti dirimu yang menolak memperlihatkan wajahmu."

Terdengar hembusan napas berat lagi dari belakang Hanare.

"Baiklah," ucap Kakashi, "kita batalkan saja. Kau boleh kembali ke tempat tidur dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Hanare tersentak. Menyadari bahwa Kakashi barangkali marah padanya. Maka, ia segera berbalik untuk melihat Kakashi. Namun...

Hanare terkesima. Kakashi ternyata tidak marah padanya. Sebaliknya, pria itu sedang tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Eh, sebentar. Tersenyum?! Hanare bisa melihat senyum Kakashi yang langka itu! Itu berarti...

Ya, Kakashi sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum _tanpa mengenakan maskernya! _

"Ternyata, tidak perlu mendramatisir suasana ya. Cara yang sederhana pun dapat bekerja dengan baik asalkan waktunya tepat," komentar Kakashi.

Hanare tak menanggapi kata-kata Kakashi. Ia terlalu terpesona dengan pemandangan indah di hadapannya.

"Jadi, aku bisa mengambil hadiah pernikahanku?" tanya Kakashi lembut.

"Iya... Bahkan jika kau mau, kau juga bisa mengambil hadiah ulang tahunmu sekali lagi," jawab Hanare tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari wajah Kakashi.

Maka, Kakashi segera menutup lagi jendela kamar dan memastikannya terkunci rapat. Memastikan pula bahwa tak ada satu celah pun bagi pengintip untuk menikmati 'hiburan gratis' malam itu.

"Ah, aku tahu sekarang. Untuk beberapa situasi dan kondisi, tindakan cepat tanpa persiapan matang pun dapat berhasil," gumam Kakashi sambil menarik tubuh Hanare ke atas ranjang, "jadi, lakukan saja, Kakashi!"

Dan malam itu, Kakashi menerima dua 'hadiah' sekaligus. Oh, indahnya...

* * *

Keesokan harinya, saat sedang berbelanja di pasar, Hanare dicegat oleh sekelompok wanita dewasa yang semuanya terlihat tangguh. Pengantin baru itu dipojokkan di salah satu sudut, lalu mulai diinterogasi.

"Jadi, seperti apa wajahnya?" tanya Anko yang memang paling bersemangat ingin mengetahui paras Kakashi tanpa maskernya.

Hanare tercengang. Namun, sesaat kemudian, ia mulai tampak malu-malu dengan wajah kemerahan. Senyum-senyum seperti gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Giliran Anko dan kawan-kawan yang tercengang. Sesaat kemudian, mereka menyadari satu hal.

"Ini sih, sama saja dengan Ayame. Memangnya daya magis apa yang dimiliki oleh tampang Kakashi, sih?" gerutu Shizune kesal dan kecewa.

"Entahlah. Tapi, tampaknya, kita masih akan dibuat penasaran lebih lama lagi. Oh, padahal perang akan dimulai tak lama lagi dan kita mungkin saja akan mati penasaran dengan satu pertanyaan ini," keluh Yugao.

"SEPERTI APA SIH WAJAH KAKASHI?!" seru Anko, Shizune, Kurenai dan Yugao serempak. Kesal, putus asa namun penasaran.

Tapi, tentu saja pertanyaan itu bukan masalah bagi Hanare. Buktinya, ia masih tersenyum, malu-malu membayangkan wajah suaminya sendiri. Menyimpan jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kakashi-san, kau memang membuat para wanita penasaran! Hahaha.

THE END

* * *

A/N (lagi) :

Gomeeen! Fic-nya jadi kaya gini. Saya membuat fic yang bukan KakaIru mau pun KakaSaku. Mengakomodir keinginan temen saya Sei dan ngasih satu fic lagi buat dibaca untuk mamanya Kia.

Fic ini ga jelas plotnya, yang penting hajar! Fic ultah yang aneh, tapi saya ga peduli. Yang penting usaha! XD Selamat ulang tahun Kakashi!


End file.
